Bones
Bones is a PC with little truly known about her. She offered the party some insight as to where to find Rasha, having been defeated by them. 'Vital Statistics' Name: Bones Race: Half-Elf Class: Ranger Gender: Female Age: 40 Alignment: Neutral Deity: Al-Druil Height: '''5'7 '''Weight: 164 Hair: Pale brown Eyes: Brown Appearance: '''Bones is, unlike her name suggests, strongly built. She retains much of the slender curves of both her elven and human heritage, and stands as one of the taller females the group has encountered. She typically wears studded leather and carries a composite longbow and trident, wielding both surprisingly effectively. '''Personality: '''Bones has an even temper and at her core is motivated more by actions than anything else. She makes it a point to do whatever is within her power to repay debts of gratitude, staying even when the situation itself is somewhat dire for her. '''Religious Ideals: Unknown as of current. 'History' Though she has proven herself to know Lewellyn Bryse's parents, the conversation revolved more around Irene and Caleb than herself. In fact, when it came down to it, Bones seemed almost hesitant to give too much information on herself. What information was gleaned was mostly due to Aknier's ability to read thoughts. She definitely had, in fact, traveled with Lyn's family, and she wasn't trying to mislead them at all about the details. Specifics (Later, when the DM is feeling less lazy.) 'Relationships' 'The Party' LEWELLYN BRYSE: Having known him as a child and traveling with his parents, she feels a strong connection toward Lyn. In spite of not knowing anything about him between then and now, she instinctively wants to protect him. Part of this is honestly because she'd like to do something for his family, given that she feels she owes them her allegiance more than anyone else. More than that, though, she's seen the way he acts and reacts - how truly cognizant he is of his actions without really noticing. His hesitance to murder is, to her, commendable and a sign of a strong will. KRAVEN DIAMONDSHIELD: Bones really doesn't know how to feel about the odd little dwarf. She didn't see terribly much of him during their fight. AKNIER: Bones has a predisposition toward respecting wizards, and by and large, Aknier is definitely good at what he does. She doesn't know he was reading her thoughts, though... NAIYA: Even stronger than her respect for wizards is Bones' respect for the shunting of standard "accepted" classes. As such, she holds the young elf in rather high regard - the fact that she's more than adept with her blade only solidified this further. THEORIAN: Bones hasn't really formed an opinion on him yet, either... ASCHA: Similarly to Aknier, Bones has an automatic respect for Ascha, being a spellcaster and all. 'NPCs' CALEB BRYSE: (I'll get here :V) IRENE BRYSE: (Here too :V) ROLERO: (+1) ELISEO: (+1) 'Family' (Wouldn't you like to know---I mean later. If anyone figures more out. Or something.) Category:Characters Category:NPCs